Del sueño aparcado y el discurso decisivo
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Se acerca el momento que Tai ha estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, debe convencer al mundo entero de que los digimon no son una amenaza. Para ayudarle aparece una conocida que lleva años sin ver. ¿Podrán el joven diplomático y la traductora francesa conseguir su objetivo? [Para el Intercambio especial del foro Proyecto 1-8]


Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es por el Intercambio especial del 1/8 para _Sybilla's song_, del foro _Proyecto 1-8_.

* * *

.

**Del sueño aparcado y el discurso decisivo**

.

―Basándonos en la ley vigente, podemos estar seguros de que estas medidas son las más adecuadas para todos...

El eco de su voz sonaba extraño para Taichi. Cuando sus palabras se repetían, eran distorsionadas lentamente. Estaba nervioso, demasiado. Era el primer discurso que daba en el extranjero y, aunque se había preparado mentalmente para ello, le costaba recordar todos sus argumentos. En ese momento hubiera preferido estar delante de cualquier enemigo, desde Devimon a Piedmon, que tener que seguir hablando.

Paró para tomar aire y pudo escuchar a la traductora francesa. El acento seguía resultándole extraño, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Le sonaba esa voz.

Prosiguió hablando, caminó lentamente por la sala intentando ponerse de manera que pudiera ver su rostro, aunque solo consiguió distinguir momentáneamente unos ojos azules entre esa melena rubia que tenía.

―Desde luego, no será algo sencillo. Las medidas que debemos tomar tendrán sus consecuencias pero ayudarán a la coexistencia de ambos mundos.

Se calló de nuevo y ordenó sus ideas. Tenía que concentrarse, se lo recordó una voz por el auricular que llevaba por si se quedaba en blanco. Quiso fulminar con la mirada a un hombre de la primera fila que no despegaba su vista del teléfono. Bastante duro era tener que hablar delante de tantas personas, que ni siquiera mostrasen interés lo hacía peor.

Se contuvo y prosiguió hablando. El eco le seguía pareciendo raro, sobretodo al ser repetido por esa voz femenina que le era familiar. El hombre no levantó la mirada ni una sola vez. Y Tai sentía que algo iba a pasar, que en algún momento iba a explotar y olvidar todo el protocolo para decirle a ese maleducado que le escuchase.

La gota que colmó el vaso llegó pronto, cuando el hombre de la primera fila soltó un descarado bostezo. La furia se vio en los ojos castaños del joven y dio dos pasos decidido a bajar de la tarima y enfrentarlo. Puede que para él no tuviera nada de importancia, pero para Taichi convencer a esas personas significaba la diferencia entre la paz y la guerra con el mundo digital, y tenía claro de que lado se pondría.

Una pierna apareció de pronto en su camino, de forma tan sutil que no la vio hasta que se chocó con ella. Su tropiezo y casi caída del escenario le devolvieron a la realidad. En el público se escucharon algunas risas, aunque también exclamaciones de preocupación.

―¿Se encuentra bien, señor Yagami? ―preguntó la misma voz femenina que repetía todo lo que decía.

Se tambaleó y miró a su traductora. Ella le había puesto la zancadilla y luego sujetado. Parecía que sabía que había estado a punto de echar por tierra todos esos años de estudio solo por un enfado. Se incorporó y carraspeó ligeramente, incómodo por haber perdido el control. Aunque parecía que solo esa joven se había dado cuenta.

―Sí, gracias ―dijo con voz ronca―. Disculpen la interrupción. Como iba diciendo, no tenemos que ver a estas nuevas formas de vida como una amenaza, sino como un progreso hacia un futuro juntos...

Continuó su discurso. Aquel tropiezo había servido al menos para que el distraído levantara la cabeza, ahora estaba escuchando todas las palabras que la chica traducía.

Cuando salió de la conferencia, a Tai le quedó clara una cosa, y es que conocía a esa joven de algo. Y ella a él.

Vio su larga y rizada cabellera a lo lejos y corrió esquivando a algunos que otros embajadores, ministros y demás que comentaban en francés el discurso que habían escuchado. Él no entendía ni una palabra, pero tampoco le interesaba demasiado. Estaba más ocupado intentando alcanzar a la traductora.

―¡Disculpe! ¡Pare un momento, por favor! ―la llamó a lo lejos.

La chica se detuvo. No tenía gesto de sorpresa cuando se volvió hacia él, más bien de suficiencia.

―Dígame, señor Yagami.

―Verá, es que tengo la sensación de que la conozco de algo.

Ella rio ligeramente. Se dio la vuelta para reunirse con un hombre que le hacía señas a distancia.

―Me parece que sigues tan despistado como siempre ―dijo sonriéndole por encima del hombro.

Él frunció el ceño, sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Pensó en volver a seguirla, pero una mujer que sabía algo de japonés lo entretuvo para felicitarle por su discurso y por haber conseguido ser diplomático entre el mundo real y el digital a una edad tan temprana. Cuando pudo librarse de ella, su traductora había desaparecido. Y solo le había dejado con aquel enigmático insulto. Debía conocerlo bien para saber que era un despistado.

No fue hasta dos días más tarde cuando volvió a verla. Una cena "importantísima", según la llamaba su jefe, tuvo lugar en un gran salón del centro de París. En ella debía causar buena impresión, tenía que parecer un joven encantador que solo quería lo mejor para todos. Se sentía insultado cuando le recordaban que siguiera el protocolo y fuera educado. Él era un chico encantador, no tenía que fingirlo. A quien no se lo pareciera, era su problema.

Eso se decía mientras fingía una carcajada ante un chiste muy malo que le contaba un anciano político, del que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre o el cargo. Dijo que iría a por una bebida para poder librarse un poco de la presión social, se acercó a una mesa para coger otra copa de champán y después observó en silencio el lugar. A Tai le parecía encontrarse en alguna película de esas que le gustaban a su madre, solo faltaba alguna canción para bailar un viejo baile y que los invitados llevasen máscaras.

Se fue a otra mesa porque vio, por fin, algo de comer. Cogió el primer canapé que encontró y se lo metió entero en la boca. Se arrepintió en cuanto notó la viscosidad de lo que estaba masticando. Al fijarse mejor, vio que estaba comiendo un caracol, y una arcada luchó por abrirse paso por su garganta. Con los ojos lagrimeando, y una señora estirada mirándolo con algo de asco, escupió la comida a medio masticar en una maceta que tenía delante.

Cuando se incorporó se dio cuenta de que otra persona había visto el espectáculo, aunque se había esforzado en no hacer demasiados aspavientos. Era ella, la traductora que lo conocía. Estaba al otro lado de la sala, hablando con un par de hombres mientras no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Se reía de él, Taichi lo sabía, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

Caminó con decisión hasta ella, casi ignorando a un par de personas que trataron de entablar conversación con él en un pésimo inglés. Cuando estuvo a su lado se disculpó con sus acompañantes y la cogió del brazo para apartarla un poco de los demás. La miró arqueando las cejas.

―Parece que sabes quién soy ―comenzó a decir, olvidando tratarla de usted―, y si es así seguramente también sepas que no tengo muy buena memoria. ¿De dónde nos conocemos?

―Me llamo Catherine Deneuve ―dijo ella cruzándose de brazos―. Para más datos, soy francesa y mi compañera es Floramon.

El recuerdo de una niña, que una lejana Navidad en medio de una crisis digimon le llamó bastante la atención, vino a su mente. Miró a la joven de arriba abajo. Le había parecido de su edad pero en realidad tenía unos tres años menos que él, por lo menos.

―Me alegra volver a verte ―dijo al fin Tai―. Siento no haberte reconocido, ha pasado mucho tiempo y pareces más mayor de lo que eres.

―Suelen decírmelo.

Tuvo que sonreír al escuchar aquello.

―Oye, Cath, ¿es casualidad que estés aquí precisamente tú?

―Me llamo Catherine ―dijo ella frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

―Me gusta más Cath ―replicó él con una sonrisa de lado.

La chica lo miró de reojo unos instantes, antes de volver los ojos al frente para saludar con educación a una mujer que pasaba por allí. Aunque a Tai le pareció ver que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban un poco hacia arriba.

―A mí no me gusta, así que no me llames así ―pidió con tono firme―. Y no, no es casualidad. Como sabes, tu estancia aquí tiene mucha importancia, quizás no seas consciente del todo. De la impresión que causes estos días, depende la audiencia que tendrá tu discurso en la televisión nacional dentro de una semana. De dicha charla, depende la opinión de los franceses sobre ti. Y te aseguro que todo el mundo tiene un ojo puesto en esto. Si convences a este país, tienes ganado mucho.

―Gracias, ahora estoy mucho menos presionado ―dijo el joven con ironía.

―Soy sincera, no puedes recriminarme nada por eso. El caso es que no solo en el mundo real están preocupados, también en el digital. Tu amigo Koushiro Izumi le habló a Gennai de mí y decidieron entre los dos que lo más adecuado es que yo me asegurase de ayudarte estos días. Eres un gran líder, pero tienes mal genio.

Taichi quiso enfadarse, pero no pudo. Recordaba claramente que le había ayudado mucho en su anterior discurso. Bajó la cabeza, como un niño pequeño que es pillado en una travesura.

―Gracias ―susurró, esta vez de corazón.

Ella pareció satisfecha con su respuesta. El resto de la cena fue largo y pesado, las mejillas de Tai parecía que no volverían a ser las mismas por tantas sonrisas forzadas. No creía que aquellos hombres tuvieran interés alguno en proteger los derechos de los digimon, solo buscaban beneficios propios. Saber eso hacía que se sintiera como caminando entre enemigos. Un paso en falso y se desataría la catástrofe. Y después de las palabras de Catherine estaba más claro aún.

La buscaba con la mirada, cuando le dijeron que ya era hora de marcharse porque tenía que madrugar al día siguiente para no se qué papeleo. Se sintió aliviado, aunque no le gustase levantarse antes de mediodía.

Tardó casi otra media hora en despedirse de las personas más importantes de la sala y respiró aliviado en el frescor de la noche al salir. Allí se encontró a la rubia que había estado buscando y se acercó a ella mientras esperaba a que el taxi llegase.

―Dices que estás aquí para controlarme pero me has dejado solo con toda esa gente ―se quejó mientras se estiraba.

Odiaba llevar traje, donde estuvieran una sudadera y unos pantalones cómodos, que se quitase todo lo demás. Pero tenía que ir acostumbrándose. A eso y a los zapatos caros, además de las asfixiantes corbatas como la que estaba desanudándose en ese momento.

―He estado más cerca de lo que crees, y hablándole bien de ti a todo el mundo ―replicó Catherine―. Si esta noche te ha ido bien, ha sido en un alto porcentaje gracias a mí. Causo buena impresión en la gente.

―¿Por qué será? ―preguntó Tai con sarcasmo y mirándola de arriba a abajo.

―No todo es el físico, señor Yagami, saber hablar también es importante.

―Perdona si te he ofendido, no lo pretendía ―se disculpó con incomodidad―. Era una broma.

Ella rió un poco, antes de acercarse al taxi que acababa de aparecer y montarse. Algo le dijo al chico que no había pedido ninguno y acababa de robarle el suyo.

―Soy más madura que eso. Nos vemos mañana. _Au revoir_.

Él vio cómo el coche se alejaba, pensando en esa despedida. Le apetecía verla al día siguiente. Era bueno que hubiera por allí alguien a quien le importase de verdad su causa, alguien que lo entendiera. Aunque le tomase el pelo tanto.

Al día siguiente fue a la embajada japonesa. Tuvo que firmar papeleo, atender algunas llamadas y recibir alguna que otra persona. Lo de siempre. La rutina aburrida que empezaba a apreciar porque la prefería antes que tener que hablar delante de muchas personas. Esa conferencia televisada lo tenía realmente nervioso, aunque intentaba fingir que no.

La inquietud se le fue cuando una chica rubia apareció en su despacho, para dejarle otro montón de papeles que debía revisar.

―Buenos días, Cath ―saludó sonriendo.

―Yagami, no me hagas enfadar tan pronto ―replicó ella soltando los documentos sobre la mesa en un golpe sordo.

―Qué mal carácter tenéis los franceses.

―Di eso delante de todos durante el discurso, seguro que te ganas a muchos.

El rápido movimiento que hizo Catherine al darse la vuelta agitó su pelo y le recordó a Mimi cuando estaba indignada, así que tuvo que reír. Una anciana entró en ese momento en el despacho, cortando la salida dramática de la chica.

―Disculpen que los moleste, es que es importante. Señorita Deneuve, hay un hombre muy enfadado en la puerta que solo sabe alemán y ninguno le entendemos.

―¿No hay más traductores?―preguntó Taichi extrañado.

―Uno está reunido, otro de vacaciones y los demás tenían conferencias por la ciudad ―explicó la mujer.

―No se preocupe, voy ahora mismo ―dijo Catherine dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Tai no pudo contenerse y la sujetó del brazo, ella lo miró irritada.

―Estás cogiendo la mala costumbre de hacer eso.

―Te acompaño. Ha dicho que está muy enfadado e igual no es seguro que estés a solas con él ―opinó el joven ignorando la queja.

―Sé cuidarme.

La vio marcharse, con una última mirada hiriente hacia su persona. Continuó con su trabajo algo preocupado, preferiría haber ido con ella pero al parecer había encontrado a alguien que competía en cabezonería con él. No estaba acostumbrado a que los demás no tomasen en cuenta su opinión. Se preguntó si eso de ser el "líder" le había llevado a volverse un mandón, porque no le hacía gracia que no le hiciesen caso.

Casi tres cuartos de hora más tarde, Tai seguía sin poder concentrarse en sus tareas. Se levantó y buscó por el edificio los despachos de los traductores, aunque al final resultó que estaban una planta por encima de la suya. Leyó las placas doradas de las puertas hasta que llegó a una que rezaba "Deneuve". Llamó y esperó a que la voz suave de Catherine le indicara que pasara.

―Podrías haberme avisado cuándo has acabado con ese hombre, estaba preocupado ―dijo a modo de saludo.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

―No tengo por qué decirte lo que hago o lo que no.

―Venga ya... Me debes una comida por las molestias, además de que he tenido que venir hasta aquí a buscarte.

La chica rio con sarcasmo y bajó la cabeza para seguir revisando algunos documentos.

―Señor Yagami, tendrá que buscarse una propuesta más original si quiere que una francesa acepte comer con usted.

―No deberías subestimarme, Cath ―replicó Taichi mientras se daba la vuelta.

Se marchó de allí antes de que pudiera contestarle. Parecía que a la rubia le gustaba demasiado tener la última palabra y le iba a demostrar que no podía ser así siempre.

Catherine apenas le dedicó un pensamiento a esa réplica. Estaba demasiado ocupada porque tenía que traducir un par de papeles antes de que llegara un diplomático francés al que tenía que convencer de las grandes aptitudes de Tai. Parecía que esa semana todo iba a girar en torno a ese chico.

Acabó su trabajo a tiempo y recibió al hombre con una sonrisa. Le explicó que no había nadie mejor que el señor Yagami para servir de puente entre ambos mundos, pues era uno de los más ligados a las dos razas. Pero el diplomático insistía en que lo veía demasiado rígido en sus discursos como para que le llegara a convencer.

―Le aseguro que sabe cuándo debe comportarse ―decía la joven―. No le negaré que todavía le falta soltura pero ello no le quita verdad a sus palabras, sé que las cree...

Se interrumpió al ver que su interlocutor desviaba la mirada a la ventana y dejaba de prestarle atención. Frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para pedirle un poco de educación, cuando de reojo vio una silueta en la ventana. Se giró con brusquedad y no pudo reaccionar durante segundos enteros por lo que allí vio.

En un endeble andamio, que tenía pinta de caer de un momento a otro, estaba el chico que ella estaba defendiendo. Con el pelo revolviéndose por el viento y la camisa remangada, levantaba un cartón en el que había escrito: "Los Yagami no nos rendimos. Me debes una comida por la preocupación de antes y un postre por mi aventura de ahora".

Taichi sonreía de lado de forma socarrona y Catherine no sabía dónde meterse. Aunque en el fondo quería reírse de lo absurdo de la situación. Corrió hasta la ventana cuando pudo reaccionar y la abrió.

―¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo! ―gritó asustada.

―Solo si prometes llevarme a comer, empiezo ya a tener hambre ―replicó el chico sonriendo.

El andamio se tambaleó peligrosamente por una ráfaga de aire y la francesa chilló, pidiéndole de nuevo que bajase. Él negó con la cabeza y señaló el cartel.

―_¡D'accord!_ Te llevaré a comer.

El chico sonrió exultante y le hizo una seña a un hombre que estaba abajo. El andamio descendió lentamente y la joven le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Se volvió de nuevo al diplomático y lo miró incómoda, sin saber qué decir. Seguro que ya no iba a poder convencerle de nada.

―Bueno, al parecer es perseverante el señor Yagami ―dijo el hombre riendo―. Si mostrase esa pasión en sus discursos seguramente convencería a muchos más. Tiene mi apoyo.

Catherine tuvo que reír. Que montando ese espectáculo se ganase a alguien solo podía pasarle a Tai.

Una hora más tarde, fue a buscar al chico para esa comida que había tenido que prometerle. Él sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando la vio y ella simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Hola otra vez, Cath ―la saludó cogiendo la chaqueta para salir―. Pensaba que tendría que ir a obligarte a cumplir lo que habías dicho.

―No me llames así. Y soy una persona de palabra ―replicó ella con la cabeza alta.

Cruzaron la calle y buscaron un restaurante que les apeteciera. Dudaron en si entrar a un italiano, pero al final la nostalgia pudo con Taichi y pidió ir a un japonés. Le gustaba la comida europea, pero de vez en cuando echaba de menos algún sabor que le recordase más a su casa. No era fácil pasar tanto tiempo lejos de su hogar.

Pidieron la comida y la esperaron mientras bebían un vino bastante bueno. No era lo más habitual para acompañar los alimentos japoneses, pero el chico reconocía que se estaba volviendo algo pijo. Catherine hablaba poco y cortante, dejándole claro que no le gustaba la encerrona que le había hecho. Se abstuvo de explicarle que con su numerito había convencido a ese hombre, no quería que el ego del Yagami creciera todavía más.

―Y, dime, ¿por qué estudiaste traducción? ¿Cómo acabaste usándola en la política? ―preguntó Tai con curiosidad.

―Me gustan los idiomas, sé hablar francés, inglés, japonés, alemán y ruso. Estoy estudiando chino y árabe. Y quise usar eso para ayudar a los digimon, igual que tú.

―Vaya, eres toda una cerebrito. ¿Sabes? Si nos conociéramos más seguramente te hubieras sorprendido mucho cuando descubriste que yo era el diplomático entre el mundo real y el digital.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó ella extrañada.

―Pues porque todos lo hicieron. Siempre había dicho que algún día seré un gran jugador de fútbol, era mi sueño. Quienes creían que solo era un capricho pensaban que acabaría en algo de más acción, como policía tal vez.

Rememoró el gesto sorprendido de su familia y amigos al decirles lo que iba a hacer. La mayoría dijeron que en cuanto entrara en la carrera la dejaría, otros que tal vez más adelante se arrepintiera y solo su hermana había parecido quedar convencida de que aquello era lo que él quería.

―Si lo estás estudiando será porque quieres ―comentó Catherine mirando su vaso―. La verdad es que yo siempre te he imaginado como algún tipo de defensor de los digimon.

―Esa es la idea. Puede que mi yo de hace diez años me diera un puñetazo si se enterase de que estoy tirando por tierra todas las metas que se había puesto, pero siento que es mi deber hacer esto.

―Decidir que hay cosas más importantes que nuestros sueños es una de las decisiones más complicadas que pueden llegar a tomarse. Empiezo a entender por qué tienes el emblema del valor.

Taichi levantó la cabeza y la miró unos instantes a los ojos antes de sonreír. Había en el fondo de su corazón un peso que acababa de aliviarse un tanto.

―¿Por qué dices eso?

―Porque ser valiente no siempre consiste en tirarse de cabeza al peligro, en sacrificarlo todo por lo que quieres ―dijo la joven―. A veces requiere mucho más valor retirarse y dejar de luchar por nuestros sueños. Y que los hayas sacrificado por lo que consideras más correcto, dice mucho de ti.

Él suspiró y sonrió ligeramente.

―¿No sabes demasiado de la vida para ser tan joven? ―preguntó Tai.

―Hay quien madura antes de los cuarenta, Yagami ―replicó Catherine.

―Te gusta estar a la defensiva.

―Te gusta decir tonterías.

Se miraron el uno al otro con diversión y en ese momento llegó el camarero con su comida. No retomaron un tema serio de conversación, parecía que solo podían hablar si él la molestaba y ella lo insultaba de forma sutil.

Y así pasaron los días, acercándose peligrosamente hacia la conferencia televisada que tanto asustaba a Taichi. Con peleas verbales con la francesa, con invitaciones a comer o cenar bastante originales para convencerla, con discursos delante de pequeños grupos de personas y con reuniones con gente importante, con sonrisas falsas y risas fingidas. Esa vida no era la que había soñado desde niño, estaba claro. No sabía cuánto tardaría en acostumbrarse, pero tendría que hacerlo.

El día del discurso decisivo llegó. Tai leía el papel que le había dado su secretaria una y otra vez, nada contento con las palabras plasmadas. No es que no fueran ciertas, pero no se sentía él mismo al decirlas de esa manera.

Se lo aprendió de memoria, al igual que sus traductores, entre los que estaba Catherine. Cuando llegaron a la gran sala estaba abarrotada de políticos y cámaras gigantescas de televisión. El sudor nervioso que salía de sus manos, hacía que los papeles se le quedasen pegados. ¿Cómo podía ponerse tan inquieto ante una multitud y estar tranquilo cuando su vida estaba en peligro? Él mismo era una incoherencia con patas.

―¿Nervioso, señor Yagami? ―preguntó una voz con sorna.

Taichi levantó la cabeza y miró a la rubia con angustia, sin poder seguirle el juego.

―Esto no va a salir bien, Cath.

―Claro que sí, no seas bobo ―replicó ella.

―No voy a convencer a nadie con este discurso, con todos esos datos sobre derechos y encuestas, le falta algo.

La chica lo miró a los ojos unos instantes. Recordó al hombre que quedó convencido cuando vio a Tai subido al andamio. Rememoró todas las aventuras de los niños elegidos que había leído en los libros de Takeru Takaishi. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, no era buena idea que el antiguo líder siguiera un guión. Se le daba mejor improvisar.

Cogió el papel que el joven tenía en la mano y lo rompió en muchos pedazos ante su mirada de desconcierto. Se rio con ganas cuando le vio desesperarse intentando recomponer el papel y lo detuvo antes de que pidiera a alguien una copia.

―Elegido del valor, ha llegado la hora de que demuestres lo que vales ―dijo Catherine sonriendo―. Háblales con el corazón, les conquistarás.

Él la miró mordiéndose el labio, dividiéndose entre enfadarse o echarse a reír por el nerviosismo. Pero al final no hizo ninguna de esas cosas.

―Tienes razón, les conquistaré como te he conquistado a ti ―susurró en el oído de la chica.

Ella negó con la cabeza riendo.

―Eres muy creído, Yagami ―replicó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Para sorpresa del chico, fue la francesa quien salvó la distancia que los separaba y capturó sus labios. Supo que ese beso marcaba el inicio de algo.

―Si todo sale bien, lo celebraremos después ―dijo la joven antes de apresurarse a ponerse en su lugar.

En la sala había varios traductores que hablarían a diferentes cadenas en distintos idiomas, para que se pudiera emitir a nivel internacional la conferencia. Eso no lo sabía Taichi, solo serviría para que se pusiera más nervioso.

Cath le dedicó una sonrisa cuando la cuenta atrás de un cámara les avisaba de que comenzaba su momento. El discurso decisivo, el que podía significar la libertad para humanos y digimon o la separación completa de los mundos. Mucho había en juego. Y era hora de que se resolviera.

El joven respiró hondo y miró con intensidad a su público. Tenía que dejar que las palabras fluyesen de sí mismo. Así que, cuando la pequeña luz se puso en rojo, sonrió.

―Buenas noches a todos. Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami y soy el primer diplomático entre el mundo digital y el real.

»Tenía un largo discurso preparado por mis jefes, seguramente ahora estén deseando matarme por no seguir el guión, pero ha sufrido un ligero accidente. Creo que es lo mejor que podía pasarme esta noche, porque si algo tenía claro antes de empezar era que no convencería a nadie con palabras vacías. Necesito ser yo mismo para que entendáis lo importante que es esto para mí.

»Soy joven, lo sé, pero eso no tiene que ser algo malo. Cuando decidí dedicarme a esto nadie apostaba nada por mí, y no les culpo por ello. Mi gran pasión siempre fue el fútbol, pero me he desviado un poco del camino.

Algunas risas se escucharon y ello relajó un tanto a Tai. Bebió un poco de agua y después continuó con su discurso. Les explicó que tenía grandes amigos entre los digimon, que ellos solo querían proteger a sus compañeros humanos, que había aprendido grandes valores en ese mundo digital.

Contó anécdotas tristes sobre digimon que sacrificaron sus vidas por ellos, divertidas de algún ser que no dejaba de hacer tonterías y enternecedoras como la dolorosa primera despedida con sus compañeros.

―No puedo decirles mucho más. Solo que allí aprendí que la vida se trata de hacer algo que sea importante, de tener un objetivo y que sea por una buena razón. De que no me arrepiento de estar aquí delante de todos vosotros defendiendo lo que creo de verdad. De que, si convenzo a una sola persona de que los digimon son buenos, me daré por satisfecho. Gracias por vuestro tiempo.

Después de que se calló, hubo un breve silencio. Taichi miró a Catherine, que sonreía de oreja a oreja, y creyó que no lo había hecho tan mal. Quedó claro que había salido bien cuando un fuerte aplauso se expandió en toda la sala, seguido de personas que se levantaban y lo miraban asintiendo con la cabeza. Lo había conseguido.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron confusas, entre felicitaciones en muchos idiomas y palmadas en la espalda. De pronto los trajeados habían dejado de parecerle enemigos y las mujeres estiradas eran más amables que nunca.

Consiguió encontrar a Catherine cuando ya acababa la velada, le robó un par de bailes y alguna que otra sonrisa. Parecía que las barreras de la francesa habían caído con esas palabras nacidas del corazón de Taichi. Cuando ya se marchaban se volvió hacia ella sonriendo con galantería.

―Reconócelo, te he conquistado. Y tenemos una celebración pendiente.

Cath, asintiendo con la cabeza, metió la mano en su bolso y sacó unas llaves. Se las tiró a Tai antes de comenzar a andar hacia un taxi.

―Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas ―dijo ella riendo.

Él la siguió al vehículo y sonrió. Sería una noche memorable.

.

* * *

Bueno, espero que no haya quedado muy mal aunque no estoy satisfecha. La verdad es que lo he escrito en dos días porque empecé intentando el de temática de Aventuras pero no me gustaba nada cómo estaba quedando. Me he tomado libertades con la personalidad de Catherine, pero nadie sabe bien cómo es ella. Sybilla, espero que no te disguste demasiado tu "regalo".

**¡Feliz aniversario digimon a todos!**


End file.
